What happens in the middle of the night
by imalittlesadist
Summary: SMUT WARNING BROS. NO LIKEY NO READY, OK? NO FLAMING EITHER, OR I'LL BITE YOU. ok guys, this is my first lemon, so yeah. Rated m... If you seriously missed the caplocks that say smut... This story is rated m for smut... Skylox! Sky x vampire!deadlox cuz I can X3


Sky was half asleep in his room, and he didn't notice a strange person standing in the doorway. The head-phone wearing teen disappeared, leaving the doorway, then reappeared lying next to Sky. Surprisingly, Sky noticed none of this until he turned to get more comfortable. His shoulder hit something, and when he looked to see what it was, he was eye level with a bright red eye. He only saw one because the other was covered by a glossy curtain of brown hair. He noticed the lights on the sides of this person's headphones was emitting a soft green light, and that the red eyes where unnaturally bright. The stranger grinned, and Sky's breathing increased. This stranger had fangs. A cold hand cupped his chin, and he was forced to look directly at the vampire. "W-what d-do y-you w-want?" Sky stuttered. He was awestruck by how handsome this vampire was, but was also scared to death, cause you know, it's a vampire that just came out of nowhere. "Well I was hungry, but you're so cute, I think I could wait a bit longer." Sky froze when he heard those words. What was that supposed to mean? "What's your name?" The stranger whispered into Sky's ear. Sky shivered from the ticklish feeling, and he bit his lip to keep from talking. "Come on, I don't have all night." Fingernails were digging into his shoulder, and Sky let out a yelp of pain. "M-my name's S-sky",He managed to choke out. "Mine's deadlox. Nice to meet you, Sky", Deadlox teased. Getting up from his lying down position, the vampire straddled Sky's hips. He looked down at sky, watching his rapid breathing, and grinned when the other's eyes filled with fear. If he was normal, he may have taken pity, but he wasn't. He was a vampire after all. "And maybe..." Deadlox whispered, his face moving closer to Sky's. "if you are a good boy" he said, with his hands on Sky's shoulders, pinning him down. "Instead of sucking your blood I'll keep you." His face was now inches away from Sky's. "K-keep me?! But I-I'm not a-", he was cut off by a sharp slap to his thigh. "You are what I say, if you want to live, understand?" Sky nodded, his fear controlling his thoughts and movements. "Good boy." Deadlox pulled sky's shirt off, and threw it somewhere on the floor. He was admiring the other's chest, and he ran his cold hand across, stopping to play with the little pink buds. Sky's breathing hitched, and he let out a small moan. This pleasure was new to him, something he had never experienced before. And he liked it, to his dismay. "Someone's enjoying themselves. I've barely started and you're a writhing mess." Deadlox grinned when he saw the other's face redden with embarrassment. "No need to be ashamed, Sky. I'm actually glad you're this enthusiastic.", He teased. Sky felt the hand on his chest go lower and lower, rubbing in some places, until they stopped at the rim of his pajama pants. "Please don't." Sky pleaded. He didn't want this, and the slightly possessive look on Deadlox's face scared him. "Aww, now I have to!" And with that, he pulled down sky's pajama pants and boxers at the same time, treating them the same as the shirt. Sky turned his head away, not wanting to look at his rapist now that he was wearing nothing. He tried to cover himself with the blanket, but a slim hand on his wrist stopped him. "For someone who doesn't want this, you sure are hard." The vampire teased, grazing his fangs across sky's neck. Sky shuddered when he felt a hand go down his side, and involuntarily bucked his hips when he felt a hand start to pump his manhood. "D-deadlox.." Sky moaned. Deadlox silenced him by kissing him full on. When sky's mouth opened to let out another moan, deadlox took that as an invitation to slip his tongue in. Sky looked at the vampire with half lidded eyes, glazed over with lust. That look fueled deadlox to take this even further. He got off sky, ignoring the whimpers of protest and went out of the room. He had been keeping his eye on this human for a while, so he knew where practically everything was. (A/n: STALKER ALERT!) He grabbed a bottle of lubricant, and black ribbon from a drawer before heading back into sky's room. What he saw then amused him. sky was jerking himself off, moaning deadlox's name. He was stopped when he felt something satiny cover his eyes. "What is that?" Sky questioned, his hands feeling the ribbon that was now covering his eyes. "It's a blindfold silly." Deadlox giggled, the possibilities of what he was going to do making him giddy. He used the rest of the ribbon to tie sky's wrists to the head board, much to sky's distress. Seeing sky wiggling beneath him was enough to drive deadlox mad with lust, but he made himself wait. "Sky, what do you want me to do to you?" He questioned, licking the others earlobe and relishing the shudders he got in response. "F-fuck me." Sky whispered, managing to arch his back so he could kiss the dominant teen. Deadlox undressed as quickly as possible, before throwing sky's legs over his shoulders. He readied himself at the other's entrance, and pushed himself all the way in. Sky screamed in pain, and he could feel tears start to pool under the blindfold. Deadlox winced at the scream, and stopped. Sky wiggled a bit, trying to calm his frantic breathing. After a couple of minutes, sky finally seemed to have adjusted to his size, for what he said next surprised deadlox. "F-fuck me, h-hard." Sky managed say. "As you wish." After a couple of thrusts, sky let out another scream, this one from pure bliss. "Hit there again!" Sky commanded, not caring he was the submissive one. Deadlox grunted, and angled his hips to hit sky's sweet spot. Sky's moans where music to deadlox's ears, and even after sky came, he was still going. "D-dead..Ngh...lox... S-stop!" Sky moaned, thoroughly exhausted after his orgasm. Deadlox thrusted one last time, spilling his seed deep inside of sky. He pulled out, and kissed sky's forehead. "Can y-you untie me?" Sky asked, pulling on his bonds a bit to emphasize his point. "Maybe later. I have one last thing to do." He said, curling up next to sky and nuzzling his head into the crook of sky's neck. "You want my blood don't you." Sky could feel deadlox's mouth already licking a spot on his neck. "Just a little bit." Deadlox mumbled, his fangs brushing against the skin. "Do it then." Sky moved his head, giving deadlox more space. "What? Why would you..?" Deadlox was dumbfounded by this mortal. Why would he just offer himself up like that? "Because I want to do that again. That was... The best thing I've ever felt in a long time." Oh. That was why. Deadlox laughed, looking at sky who was still blindfolded and bound. "So did you just ask me out? In a really weird way?" Sky nodded, his cheeks flushed a bright pink. "This might hurt a bit.." Deadlox said before sinking his fangs into sky's neck. Sky yelped in pain, but the next thing he knew he was being kissed again. Deadlox tasted of blood, his blood. It was a strange taste, but sky accepted it. Deadlox got off of him, and dressed quickly. "Can you untie me now?" Deadlox chuckled a bit, then shook his head. "Nah, I'll just leave you for the next lucky person to find." Sky opened his mouth in shock, but he quickly snapped out of it. "You freaking bastard! Get back here and untie me now!" But deadlox was already out the door, laughing and enjoying his new luck, and the thought of his new mate

ok doods! First time writing smut, so sorry if it's kinda lame! I wrote this because of a dream I had, if a dood standing in my door way, then me looking over and seeing him there, then me freaking out. My friend edited this for me, so thank you friend! (After word she said so scarred her, and I told her she was welcom.)


End file.
